Fall Ball
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: The night of the Annual Fall Ball is approaching,and all of the titans are dateless.As Cyborg puts an ad in the newspaper & Beast Boy desperately calls up random numbers in the phone book,a certain spark evolves around many unsuspecting teammates…RBB,RS.


**Author's Word:** Haha! Okay, enjoy this or else…(kidding…sorta) and please send feedback, because I need reviews in order to know what the heck I should work on.

PWG

**Summary:** _The night of the Annual Fall Ball is approaching, and all of the Titans are dateless. As Cyborg puts an ad in the newspaper and Beast Boy desperately calls up random numbers in the phone book, a certain spark evolves around many unsuspecting teammates…and they must choose before the night falls upon the city. RaeBB, hints of RobStar. Oneshot._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the titans or anything else that I mention in my stories—whether it is a brand of Kleenex or whatever. But I own my story, and if anyone plagiarizes my fics, I'll seriously take you to court. Just so you know…haha. Oh, and, as far as my knowledge extends, none of the people that Beast Boy looks up exist, along with addresses and phone numbers. I also do not own Ricky Martin songs or whatever else I plopped in there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fall Ball**

_By Purple Wolf Girl_

"Hello?"

"…_Who is this?"_

"Uh…Beast Boy." He paused. "So…is this Carrie Ferguson of 2 Wonder Street…um…555-5569?"

"_Beast boy? Of the Titans? Why are you calling me?"_

Beast Boy scratched his head awkwardly as Raven snickered from the couch. "Well…you know about the Mayor's Fall Ball thing, right?" he offered.

"_Yes,"_ the voice from the other line etched. "_What does that have to do with anything?_"

"Heh-heh…" Beast Boy clucked. "Funny thing about that—ya see…I need a date and—"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep—beep—eep—boop… 

Beast Boy slammed down the phone with a grunt and eagerly picked up the phonebook again. He licked the tip of his finger as he scanned through random pages. "Huh," he hummed, pausing on a page. "Alexis King? Does she sound like she'd be a good dancer?"

Raven sighed sympathetically. "You're wasting your time, Beast Boy."

His eyes sparkled curiously. "Hey…you're right!" he chimed. "Most good dancers start with J—Z!"

Raven slapped her forehead. "That's not what I meant."

He looked up at her and gaped. "Then what'da mean?"

"You're never going to find a date in the phonebook."

"Why not?" he said shrilly.

"Because most girls aren't stupid enough to go out with some guy that calls them up out of the blue, when they've never even met you. You've never even heard their names before," She bluntly explained. "That's why."

He blinked behind the hair that dangled in his face. "Ooh." He chuckled. "Okay." He paused for a moment, Raven watching him carefully. Cyborg coughed on the other side of the room.

Beast Boy leaned his face into the phonebook again, and scanned the pages with his thumb. "How about…Lindsay Kingston…4456 Penny Lane…223-2310? Yeah!"

Before Raven had the chance to intervene, he dialed the number; his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a sweaty dog. "Hello?" he said eagerly.

"_Yes. Linds speaking_."

"Uh…hey!" Beast Boy chirped.

"_Wait…_" the girl said testily. "_Is this another crank call?_"

Beast Boy scrunched up his eyes. "Erm…no. It's—"

"It's a guy who's desperate for a date!" Cyborg shouted loudly. The voice on the other line laughed slightly.

Beast Boy cupped his hand over the receiver. "Thanks." He snarled sarcastically. He lifted his hand off and put his lips to the speaker again. "Okay…that's kind of true. But, you've heard of the Fall Ball, right? Well…I sorta…kinda…uh…need a date and/or dance partner, and you sound like you'd be light on your feet. So…wanna come with me?"

Lindsay snorted and he overheard her release a heavy breath. "_Sorry, but, no."_

"Uh…look, I really need a date." Beast Boy retorted.

"_I already told you my answer."_

"But…"

"_Go burn in—_"

Beast Boy hung up the phone quickly as Raven and Cyborg exchanged humorous glances. "Uh…" Beast Boy moaned. "Let's try one more. You know what they say…seventeenth time's the charm…"

His eyes became glued to the last few pages of the phonebook, and Raven read the last few words of her book. Cyborg rolled his eyes as Beast Boy picked up the phone once more.

The Changeling listened eagerly as the other line rang. It seemed to mock him—almost ringing out _'Dateless… dateless… dateless…'_.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered. Beast Boy blushed a little. 

"Um…yes…hey." He said bashfully. "Is this Jenny Teeger?"

"_Yeah, it is. Who's calling?"_

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's…Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. You know…"

"_Oh!"_ Jenny cheered. _"Of course I do! You and your team saved my little niece from Cinderblock just a few weeks ago. I can't thank you enough for that,"_

Beast Boy gave a thumbs-up to Raven and winked suggestively. She shed her eyes downcast. "Oh, did we now?" he said flirtatiously. "Well, anything to help. We do the best we can."

"_Hmm…"_ she hummed pleasantly. _"So…why were you calling me? Have I done something?"_

"No…" he replied unsurely. "I was just wondering if maybe you would come with me to the annual Fall Ball…?"

The voice giggled girlishly. _"Well…I would, but I'm not sure what my boyfriend would think of it."_

Beast Boy frowned as the phone clicked off on the other line. He listened intently to the dial tone, and all the heat escaped from his body. _Eighteenth rejection… _

He couldn't believe how cruel the heavens were being today…or how desperate he had become. He wondered how he had become so needy for a woman that he had succumbed to the level that he had. These girls could be criminals for all he knew, or they could be the ugliest faces he had ever seen or hoped not to see. They could be clingy, control freaks, overly optimistic or pessimistic, or they would insist on things that a fourteen-year-old was not quite…experienced enough to do. Maybe he'd end up with someone butt ugly with a head shaped like a deformed watermelon, or he could end up with someone who looked exactly like Terra, and he would have a nervous breakdown in the middle of the dance floor. Perhaps it was better that most of the females in Jump City weren't idiotic enough to go on phone-arranged blind dates…

"Well then," the Changeling said finally. "…Tamara Zeller…89—"

Raven put down her book. "Give. It. Up."

"Should I try the fan club?"

She hesitated a moment to shrug. "…Go nuts."

"What's their number?"

"Why should I know?" she droned bitterly.

"Aren't you a member?"

Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stick that idea up your—"

"Greetings!" Starfire interrupted cheerfully. Her emerald eyes widened as she overlooked Raven looking murderous, and Beast Boy ducking behind the phone. He mouthed something to her she could not quite understand, but it looked like a cry for help. Cyborg laughed hysterically from behind the kitchen counter. "Am I…interrupting something?" she asked innocently.

Raven shrugged again. "Not much." She replied simply as she took a few steps away from Beast Boy. He sighed as he straightened up.

"Nah. Rae's just trying to kill me again," he added. The Empath elbowed him sharply.

Robin followed in behind Starfire, raising a brow with intrigued curiosity. "What's going on?" he inquired as he looked upon a few random sheets of paper scattered across the floor, and Beast Boy guarding the phone with his life. The Changeling held a death grip on it, looking back and forth between the phone and the phonebook full of names and numbers. Robin stared at him in a perplexed manner.

Starfire leaned into his ear, her hair brushing against his cheeks. He blushed. "Robin," she whispered. "They are doing the fighting again. Perhaps you can assist in the 'making up'?"

"Oh. Um…sure." Robin answered unsurely. He played with his hair a bit as Starfire gave herself a half-hug when she pulled away from him. Robin felt heat rising to his cheeks as she eyed him gently. He looked at her from behind security that kept the title of his mask. Although Starfire could not see it in the mysterious black and white, she was eternally beautiful in his eyes, and he was far too cautious for his own sanity.

"Beast Boy's calling up random chicks in the phonebook!" Cyborg hooted from the other side of the room, interrupting the Boy Wonder's thoughts.

Beast Boy sent him a stony stare. "At least I'm trying to get a date, _Cybutt_!"

"At least I can get one, _Grass Stain_!" he retorted.

"That's what I said." Raven droned, crossing her arms.

Robin approached the couch slowly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Starfire pouted and tossed her hair over her shoulder, following him like a lost puppy. She watched him walk, and ignored her good sense to pry her eyes away before he turned to see how intently she kept her sight on him. He almost turned to watch her as well, but his main focus was to make it to the couch before the boys began flinging things across the room. He and Starfire plopped down on the couch with a small bounce from the cushion, and Raven squirmed over to the side a little. She laid her book on her lap and pulled her hood over her head, blowing a small piece of plum-tinted hair out on her face. Robin flipped open a newspaper and skimmed through it, as the boys continued to throw insults like baseballs.

"Machine Man!"

"Greenie Weenie!"

"Tin Toy!"

"Olive Head!"

"Metal Mouth!"

"Elf!"

"Mr. Meaty!"

"Tofu Brain!"

Robin raised a brow. "Hey, Cyborg," he said, interrupting the spat before Cyborg had the chance to lift an oversized, freezer burnt turkey leg out of the icebox…most likely to whack Beast Boy over the head with it.

"Yeah?" Cyborg moaned.

Robin shook his head a little and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um…this personal… sounds a lot like…"

Starfire read it over, her eyes shimmering brightly as she grinned. "You!" she exclaimed, pointing at Cyborg.

Beast Boy sneered. "Let me see," he demanded, grabbing the newspaper away from Starfire. His eyes sparkled mischievously and he rubbed his hands together, cackling as he read the text. "Ooh, it is."

"What does it say?" Raven asked dully.

Beast Boy cleared his throat triumphantly, dodging out of the way as Cyborg tried to lunge at him. "Well—_Attention: date wanted for attractive seventeen-year-old for Annual Fall Ball. 6-foot-3 in height, African American male, good dancer and good sense of humor, half machine (but really all man). If you're interested, ladies, please ask for Vic. 199-000-3472._" Beast Boy finished, laughing hysterically as Cyborg banged his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Ooh…_Victor_!" Beast Boy said in a mysterious voice.

Raven mumbled to herself, "So that explains all those stupid phone calls…"

"Uh…Cyborg…" Robin said awkwardly. "Playing the field, I guess?"

"Please," Starfire offered, gesturing her hands gently. "What field is it that you are doing the playing on?"

Cyborg glared at Robin. "Never mind, Star." He replied irritably.

"Oh." She cooed. "But, Friend, why are you displaying yourself in the paper of news?"

"I'm trying to get a date for the Ball…like BB. Just not as desperately."

Beast Boy snorted, sticking out his tongue. "Put a sock in it."

Raven snickered. "But it's true."

"Hate to say it, Beast Boy," Robin mumbled. "But…yeah."

Starfire nodded, looking at Beast Boy apologetically. "Apologies, friend, but I do find it unusual to be doing the calling up of girls that you are not acquainted with. Perhaps you should ask someone you are familiar with, yes?" she suggested.

Beast Boy tapped his chin in thought, considering all of the girls he knew. Robin sent Beast boy a death glare when he set his green eyes on Starfire for a very brief moment. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat softly. Beast Boy thought of Terra, but quickly shooed her face out of his mind to avoid having a moment in front of everyone. He glanced over at Raven, and she bared her teeth slightly. He turned his attention away from her. He had already gone over all the females that had ever set foot in the Tower…that were welcome, anyway. Perhaps, he decided, the best way to choose a woman was to make a list.

He ran across the room and made a scavenger hunt out of looking for a turquoise fountain pen and a small notebook with a picture of an elephant duck-taped to the cover. Raven watched him with mild interest as he scurried around the kitchen and living room space like a rabid squirrel. Cyborg, still pounding his head against the wall in a weak attempt to erase the memory of his friends discovering the newspaper personal, did not bother to notice Beast Boy digging through oversized cubbyholes and bare cupboards. Starfire muttered something in Tameranian, most likely something to express her pity for Beast Boy, while Robin whistled a few notes of the _Batman_ theme song.

"Found it!" Beast Boy cheered, running back over to the couch.

Starfire clapped and beamed cheerfully. "Glorious! Now, what are you going to do with—?"

"I'm makin' a list—a chick list!" Beast Boy declared. Robin and Raven groaned in unison.

Beast Boy scribbled for about ten minutes, looking about as concentrated as he possibly could. "Let's see…" he thought out loud, throwing the pen over his shoulder. "Here, Star!" he said, thrusting the book into her arms. She made a 'peep' sound. "See my genius!"

Raven stuck out her tongue. "Oh," she droned. "Goodie."

Starfire cleared her throat and overlooked his work. It read:

_List of Chicks I know (or have seen or met…just any girls I've heard of):_

_1.) Starfire—but Robin has dibs on her…she's his. I don't want to be strangled by him in front of the entire City if I take her to the dance._

Starfire looked at Robin with a rosy blush and a giggle. Robin glowered at Beast Boy. He just shrugged.

_2.) Raven—she hates me._

_3.) Terra—if she was here, I would take her. But I can't…'cause the love of my fourteen-year-old life is a rock. Ah, well._

_4.) Bumblebee—same with Starfire's case, only Cyborg has her wrapped all around his finger. And, then, whenever I think of Bumblebee, I think of "She Bangs"…ya know… "She looks like a flower but she stings like a bee (literally)…like every girl in history…" Uh…on with the list._

Starfire paused to laugh. Robin glanced over at the list over her shoulder.

_5.) Jinx—okay, yet again, she's dating Kid Flash. Dang! Everyone has a girlfriend but me!_

_6.) Blackfire—uh…she's in some alien prison. Plus, Star would probably beat me up…_

_7.) Elasti-Girl—ew! She's like a sister to me!_

_8.) Kitten—oh, yeah! Well, I don't know her, but I saw her get into a food-fight with Starfire and try to make out with Robin at her prom. But…no._

_9.) Jessica Alba--hey, a guy can dream, can't he?_

_10.) My Mom—AHHHHHHHH! EW! GAH! NO!_

Starfire gave Beast Boy a strange look. The Changeling shrugged simply and exhaled. "So…I guess I'm not getting a date after all," he said sadly, taking the notebook underneath his arm.

"Beast Boy," Starfire began reassuringly, cupping her hand over his shoulder. "Do not be rushing. One day, you shall find someone who truly cares for you as much as you do for them. Perhaps, it will be soon," she paused to sigh, and looked at Robin for a very brief moment. "But…only time will tell."

He forced a small smile. "Thanks, Star. But it won't be in time for the dance, will it?"

She shook her head, and answered sorftly, "Perhaps."

O.O

Raven remained in her room, levitating above her bed; flooded in deep violet and blue sheets. She closed her eyes peacefully. Her hair screamed in the small breeze her free motion was making. She kept one thought in mind, which was a known face that she loved, and even she was not quite aware of the fact. It was a face that she could have if she tried for it. It was a face with endless eyes and a polar personality from her own. But…it was the face that she had learned to adore, and the face she had become infatuated with. It was—

Interrupted by the phone downstairs.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang some more.

And no one answered.

Raven raced down the stairwell, with a few choice words to the dark, and she picked up the phone with a bitter "Hello?"

"Hello…is this Raven Roth of the Teen Titans…Titans Tower…199-000-3473?" 

"Beast Boy?" she ventured. "What are you—?"

"Listen, you know about the Fall Ball, right?" 

"Obviously."

"Okay…so…you need a date…I need a date…so… you wanna come with me?" 

Raven smiled to herself, and hesitated a moment before answering. "Why not…just… promise not to step on my feet."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author's Note: Hey, hope ya'll enjoyed that! And…yeah, the feet thing has to do with Beast Boy being a bad dancer. Anyway, please send nice reviews if you read this and liked it. If you didn't like it…I'll accept constructive critism but I won't even bother to look at flamer's comments—I'll just delete them. But…please do review!

--PWG


End file.
